


Pulp Fiction

by Unicornblush



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornblush/pseuds/Unicornblush





	Pulp Fiction

Chapter.1.

街边行道树的叶子挂的稀稀拉拉,阳光透过缝隙晒的人半边脸生疼,王源一个人慢吞吞的走在人群后面接了个电话,这时候走前边儿的谁却突然跳过来挂住他。

刘志宏一脸八卦的盯住他傻笑,王源一边扒拉开他的手一边对着电话那边啊啊哦哦了几声，就没了下文。

“谁啊？亏我以为你女朋友呢？结果我们大明星居然那么冷淡“

刘志宏故意神秘兮兮的压着嗓子说话。

王源伸手使劲儿搓了搓自个儿晒得发烫的脸，自顾自往阴影里挪了挪， 

“我儿子”

“哟呵，可算让我逮着个头条” 

“卓伟是你爹吧”

“是我儿子”

“那你汪两声看看”

“滚蛋”

王源几步走到人群中去，高举起手机摇了摇 

“真不好意思，各位，有急事” 

“三急中的哪一急啊？”

有人接茬问。 

“你这人就挺三级的，”

王源笑了笑，接着把话说完，

“今天我妈看了黄历，宜骟狗” 

人群中爆发出一阵哄笑。 

王源打车到了酒店，奔前台拿了门卡，服务员忍不住多看了他两眼，但什么也没说。

走半道上王源才看见房号是118，他皱皱眉毛，把自己恶心到了，真想撂摊子走人。

推门进去的时候王俊凯正瘫在床上听电话，听见声儿了就抬起半个脑瓜对他招招手 ,王源也不等他把电话讲完，利利索索的自个儿去了浴室。

等他出来的时候王俊凯还保持着和之前一模一样的姿势。

王源走到镜子前面擦头发，很有耐心的，一把一把地擦，擦着擦着，王俊凯挂了电话。 

“我帮你吹吹？”王俊凯从床上抻起半个脑袋来盯着他看。

“吹哪儿？”王源漫不经心的甩了甩水，甩到一半生生止住了。他想起了他家那条狗。

“嗯？”王俊凯终于从床上弹了起来，踢着拖鞋朝这边过来。

王源听见声响，一下暂停了手上的动作，站在镜子面前一动不动。

王俊凯沉默的走到他身后,一手去与他十指交握,另一只手沿着衣料缓慢的爬进他的衣领。

他半眯着眼睛在镜子里与王俊凯无声对视,一寸一寸的感受着对方毫不掩饰的欲望,下半身开始微微的发僵。

王俊凯摸着摸着把脑袋埋在他肩窝里嗅了嗅，从鼻腔里发出两声轻笑，

“怎么一股狗骚味儿”

王源明白他是故意找不痛快，懒得还嘴。

直到王俊凯的手贴着一层薄薄的裤料停在了他耻骨的位置，他终于忍不住侧过头去和对方接吻.。

两片咸津津的嘴唇对撞在一起,他的身体瞬间烦躁到极点。欲望的火苗在脊椎里节节蹿升,他反身一把抓住王俊凯的手，野蛮的将他推倒在一人高的落地镜子上。

王俊凯实打实的撞了上去，吃痛的闷哼一声,

“要死”

“嗯，操死你”

王源占回了嘴上的便宜，像个孩子一样得逞的闷笑两声。

他倾身压上去,在王俊凯的脖子上留下新鲜的齿痕.王俊凯配合的任由他揉搓那长久以来都藏在牛仔裤里紧绷绷的,隆起的臀部。

当他把唇压在王俊凯颤动的眼皮上时,门铃伴随着一个礼貌的男声从门那边传过来，

“客房服务”

“哎……”

王俊凯把身体从他的桎梏下解放出来，

“我刚才点的酒，还要吗？”

王源平静的看了他一眼，接着又往下看了看自己的裤裆。

王俊凯咯咯笑了起来，让服务员把酒退了。

王源被他笑的软了一半，他走到床沿边坐下，想让王俊凯用嘴帮自己含出来，

“你帮我吹吹吧”

王俊凯皱起半张脸吃力的用舌尖舔了舔右腮，含糊不清地说“不行，我口腔溃疡，你自己解决”

王源捂着眼睛把上半身放倒在床上，从指缝里去看天花.

如果你大老远把我叫过来就为了让我给你表演我怎么自慰的话那就不奉陪了哈.”

王俊凯不经逗,刚听了前半句,自个儿就抓紧时间争分夺秒得乐起来了,结果没等他乐完,王源已经穿好衣服甩胳膊走人了.

一阵风过去,门啪一下合上了,王俊凯顿了顿,弯腰拿起听筒拔通了酒店的内线电话.

“不好意思,酒现在可以送过来了.”

王源接到刘志宏电话的时候正在药店买感冒药，他总觉着自己昨天晚上用脚开冰箱门多吸了几口凉气把自己冻着了，接电话时还在不住擤鼻涕。

电话那头的小刘同志腆着脸皮传达了因为自己一个人在北京人生地不熟,所以就是要去他家蹭吃蹭喝蹭住的中心思想，。

我们小王同志着远处东三环缓缓落下的夕阳，只能自认点儿背，谁叫自己现在也是热情的朝阳区人民群众中的一份子呢。

鉴于他在外边儿还有点事没办妥,就好心把家里边备用钥匙藏得位置跟刘志宏讲了,.

结果半小时后他正从外面往家里赶的时候刘志宏一个短信又过来了,劈头就是一句,

“源儿你是不是欠人钱啊,讨债都往家里来了,我都没敢进门,总之你先回来,十万火急”

王源大胆推测了一下,觉着刘志宏是掏了别人花盆底下的钥匙开了别人家的门.

他琢磨着把自己想乐了,这才慢悠悠的往家里去.

结果一开院门,门口没站人,又一开家门,刘志宏正半跪在沙发上盯着自己挂墙上的一把镇宅宝剑潜心研究呢.

刘志宏听见响,看见是他回来了,急忙指着墙上的宝剑问,你怎么爱好起这个来了,像个城门口喝茶遛鸟的大爷似得,未老先衰.

王源放下外套,

“放屁,别人送的”

走近了,才听见厨房里有声,

‘谁?讨债的?’

他看着刘志宏挑挑眉.

刘志宏摇摇脑袋笑眯眯的说,  
“你猜?”

“好了不用猜了.”

因为王俊凯穿个卡通围裙已经从厨房里钻了出来.

王源愣了一下

“合着你俩组团一起掏了我家花盆底啊”

哪知道王俊凯一出来整个人倚在门框上第一句话是对着刘志宏说的,

“那把剑是我送的”

刘志宏这边倒是应对自如,

”对!您真了解他,这方圆十里,谁不知道咱们小王同志平时最爱的就是耍剑了啊”

“刘志宏你这个孙子骂谁呢”

王源差点被一口水呛死.

王俊凯摸摸嘴唇若有所思,

“原来还有这作用啊,”他作恍然大悟状

”我原本是让他举着避雷的”

王源觉得他们俩个才病得不轻.

“不好意思,我感冒了,身体抱恙,你们还是请回吧”

他不得不开始赶人了.

王俊凯一听正中下怀,

“我也感冒了”

“感冒原来还能通过体液传染啊?你别是得艾滋了吧”

王源一不耐烦起来嘴巴能毒死全体长江下流人民.

刘志宏听的目瞪口呆.

王俊凯毫不在意,走进厨房说道,

我煮了风寒多食粥,养胃的,刘志宏你要来一碗吗?


End file.
